A key concern in injection molding is temperature of the pressurized melt as it passes through the runner system to the mold cavity. Thus, among other steps taken, the nozzle is usually heated, typically by an electrical element wrapped therearound. A difficulty arises, however, in the case of multiple-tipped nozzles, and particularly in the case of edge-gated nozzles, in that it is often difficult to extend the heating element all the way to the forward or mold end of the nozzle because it would interfere with the nozzle gating. Accordingly there is a need for a multiple-tipped injection molding nozzle offering improved temperature control adjacent the forward end of the nozzle.